luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti Plateau
Note * The main purpose of this stage lies in getting yourself to Yeti Cave. You need to do a certain quest in order to access it. However, there are more quest than the one needed. This part will only cover the quests that are needed in order to reach Yeti Cave. * The stage will end as soon as you kill the violent yetis in the lower right corner. * Also, as a forewarning, make sure that you do this in a timely fashion so the monsters can continue to spawn. If you happen to accidentally not gather all quest items after a set time frame, the monsters will stop spawning and you will have to rejoin the area again to restart! If might also be a good idea to carry extra wolf skins in case this happens. Map This map shows the locations of the NPCs and mobs. Guide # To open the gate you need to give 3 wolf skins to the Gatekeeper Yeti (only one member of the party needs to open the door). You can get these skins from any stage that has wolves, such as Stage 1-10 or Stage 2-7 (especially abundant). # Upon opening the gate, some wolves will spawn. Kill them. If they drop "Contaminated Wolf Meat," keep it. You will need to have 10 later. # At the fork, take the north path. # At this point, you'll be at a place where monster will keep spawning until the time expires (don't know the exact time). # You need to gather 3 ingredients: ## 10 Contaminated Wolf Meat (from Contaminated White Wolf). ## 10 Snow Plant (they spawn on the ground). ## 1 Suspicious Stone Piece (from Yeti). # When you're done, go talk to "Snow Girl Investigator" north of the spawning area Complete the following quests: ## Contaminated Friends (Yeti’s Contamination) ## Contaminated Friends (Wolf’s Contaminations) (you can do it after you complete the first Contaminated Friends) ## Contaminated Stone of Evil (Suspicious Stone Piece) ## Contaminated Stone of Evil (Investigate the Very Violent Yeti) # The latter two quests are unlocked by completing the first two. Make absolutely sure that you have accepted both of them before you leave. # Now go back to the fork, and open the southern barrier. Go talk to "Investigating Snow Girl" down by the gate (not to be confused with the "Snow Girl Investigator" up north) and finish both the Contaminated Stone of Evil quest. # Also, go talk to Sentry Snow Girl and complete the last portion of the Contaminated Friends quest. Note that once you do, you cannot go back up north. So make sure you've done everything you need before completing the quest. # Accept the new quest from the Investigating Snow Girl. It'll have you break 4 contaminated rocks. # Now stand to the right of the Sentry Snow Girl... and a warp should open (you might have to "feel around" a bit to the right of her). Have every member of your party stand on the warp, and the gate to the south west will open. # You now need to break 4 Contaminated Rocks in the arena. When you're done, go back and complete your quest by talking to Investigating Snow Girl. The Contaminated Stone of Evil (The Way to Yeti King) should now be available at the same NPC. # You DO NOT have to complete the Hurt Yeti quest! # Take the quest and go kill 3 Violent Yetis at the lower right corner of the map. Beware that Violent Yetis are a bit stronger than normal yetis. Especially the black spotted one which can't be knocked down or stunned. # Once they're dead, the stage will end. You will need to restart the stage in order to talk with the Investigating Snow Girl down south to complete the final quest. Don’t forget that you need 3 wolf skins to open the entrance gate. # Congratulations! You’re now access the Yeti Cave! Unlocking Yeti Cave Bosses There are no bosses in this stage. The 3 Violent Yetis, however, are slightly stronger than other mobs in the stage. Monsters * - , , * - , * - , * - , * - , * - , * - , * - , * (mini boss) 3x - Monsters don't drop Loose Box 2 and Rare Box 2 NPCs * - he'll open gate, if you give him 3 x